


Undercurrents of Love

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship?, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut, it's all mostly smut, sorta fluff at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's been off-world for a month, and Jason's just glad that his lover is back so he can spoil him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrents of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this super fast before my friend's birthday party, enjoy!

“Thought you’d never get out of there,” snorted Jason, putting his book aside as Dick came out of the shower accompanied by a gust of steam. A towel hung low on his hips and his hair was still slightly damp. Dick spared a quick, easy grin at Jason, who had been reading a book during his wait, before walking over to gently kiss him.

“Be nice,” he scolded teasingly, even as Jason leaned in for another peck, tongue tracing the seam of his lips. “I’ve been off-planet for a _month_.” Even as he spoke, Dick’s lips curled into a fond smile even as his mouth pressed a little more firmly against Jason’s.

“Any longer and that ass of yours might have gotten bigger,” retorted Jason, pulling back, his arms still loosely embracing his lover. “But, I _intend_ on being nice tonight, Dickie, and I think you’re going to like what I have in mind.”

“Oh?” murmured Dick. Jason’s smile had a crooked twist to it, and it made Dick all too aware that he hadn’t touched himself in a long awhile, what with the mission and aliens trying to blow him to bits. “Gonna share your plans?”

Jason hummed, nosing Dick’s hair. “I was thinking since you’re probably tired, you’d want to just lie down and relax a bit.”

“ _Mm_. That does sound nice. Gonna spoil me, Jay?” teased Dick, leaning into his touch. Gods, he had missed him. Jason grinned right back at him, nudging him in the direction of the bed.

“Damn straight, Goldie. Now get yourself on that bed for me so I can see that sweet ass of yours.” Jason easily extricated himself from Dick’s arms and disappeared around the corner. A persistent smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Dick swung his legs onto the bed, sighing as he sank into the soft mattress. His face pressed into the pillow. Jason’s pillow, he noted internally. He sighed, inhaling the crisp smell of clean linen with a lingering scent of Jason’s shampoo. In all honesty, he could probably just fall asleep just like this, but Dick was curious about what Jason had in store. He twisted his head just in time to see Jason return again, but his lover clicked his tongue.

“Turn around Dickiebird, and just close your eyes,” ordered Jason, flicking off the lights. Some streetlight spilled in from the slightly parted curtains, allowing Dick’s eyes to easily adjust. He saw Jason’s shadow approach the bed before he permitted his heavy eyelids to slip shut. Jason’s weight settled heavy on the bed, before he felt Jason shifting over him, knees planted on either side of Dick’s waist. There was the snap of a bottle, and then the faint scent of jasmine.

“Mm, that smells good –” Dick groaned as Jason’s hands descended onto his shoulders, slick with whatever the bottle had contained. His fingers were large but firm, kneading the stiff muscles and working out knots Dick hadn’t even realized were there in the first place. “Ugh – shit – _there_ ,” groaned Dick, sinking further into the cushions. “Is that massage oil?”

“Right answer, Golden Boy,” murmured Jason. His weight shifted forwards, and Dick hummed as he felt Jason nuzzle the nape of his neck.

“Feels really nice,” mumbled Dick. “You warmed it?”

“Mhm. Now shut up and enjoy the massage.” Jason’s calloused but slick fingers pressed firmly into the skin above his shoulder blades, rubbing in clockwise circles. Dick couldn’t help a soft gasp, as he felt his muscles loosen under Jason’s attention.

His hands pressed down firmly just below Dick’s nape, and Dick didn’t realize just how _tense_ he was there. Jason’s hands massaged gently, before slowly traversing down the slope of his spine, sometimes increasing pressure where he found hidden knots.

As Jason worked further down his body, he lavished gentle kisses and nuzzles along the expanse of Dick’s back. Dick was a melted, purring mess, nearly asleep and crooning as Jason’s talented hands left him a dripping pile of pliant, relaxed muscles. It was only when Jason coaxed Dick to lift his hips a little did Dick realize he was half-hard.

“You doing all right, Dickie?” whispered Jason. Dick whimpered, arching a little as fingers slowly stroked his cock. “Seems like you’re pretty _stiff_.”

“I didn’t even notice,” laughed Dick breathily, too relaxed to even comment on the pun. “When did I lose the towel?”

Jason chuckled, heated breath grazing the shell of Dick’s ear. “Doesn’t matter. Turn over.” Dick complied, shivering as his cock bobbed upwards, exposed to the cool air. Jason maneuvered himself lower, before his tongue flicked out to graze the head.

“Jay,” gasped Dick, hips rolling up, but Jason pressed them back down.

“Gonna take the edge off, so don’t move,” breathed Jason, level breaths caressing Dick’s hard-on. “You’re only allowed to relax.” One hand reached out to gently press Dick’s stomach back down as a reminder, the other entangling itself with Dick’s fingers to stroke his pulse point. Dick’s breath hitched unsteadily as he restrained himself from bucking into Jason’s mouth as Jason sucked at the head, chest rising and falling with heavy, layered breaths. Dick mewled, soft and vulnerable, but Jason only started bobbing his head, moving up and down Dick’s shaft with an ease that had Dick dizzy with want.

“You’re teasing,” Dick managed throatily, moaning at the gorgeous sight. Jason’s hand wandered down the planes of his stomach to curl around his member, stroking where his mouth couldn’t reach. He whimpered as Jason’s mouth sucked greedily at the flushed, leaking head of his member, sinful and wet. Jason pulled off, smacking his lips loudly and exaggeratedly, eyes lidded but sharp with lust.

“Nah, you’re just pent up,” he breathed, and sure enough, there was already precome beading at the tip, sliding down obscenely to catch the faded street light filtering into the room. Jason’s hand slid down to cup his balls, and Dick moaned loudly, when Jason suckled on one.

“Shit – I – Little Wing –” he gasped, as Jason’s oil-slicked finger traced his hole, slowly nudging it though not enough to slip through the tight muscle. Jason, hearing the soft panic in his voice, halted his movements and looked back up in concern.

“Too tired tonight?” he murmured, leaning back up to brush a kiss against Dick’s lips. “We don’t have to go all the way. This is about _you_.”

“Not that,” whispered Dick against his lips, like it was a secret. “Don’t – don’t want fingers. Just _you_.”

Jason pulled back a little in surprise, properly looking at him now. “It’s gonna hurt if we do it like that, you know that.”

Dick chewed on his lip a little, a flush rising to his cheeks that he knew Jason could see. “I- I don’t mind that. I _l-like_ the stretch,” he admitted, feeling the heat in his face become more prominent.

“Huh,” murmured Jason, but Dick heard the catch in his breath, felt it become a little uneven. “Didn’t think you liked it _that_ much, circus boy. But all right. No fingers,” he whispered, tracing Dick’s jaw in a way that had his lover’s stomach doing flipflops like he was a teenager all over again. “I’m still gonna prep you, though.”

“But I –” Dick’s voice stuttered as Jason slid back down his body, sucking the head of Dick’s cock back into his mouth. He cried out, legs spreading for his lover as the flat of Jason’s tongue pressed against the underside of his member, pushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves just beneath the crown. Jason hummed, and the vibrations had Dick’s hips trying to press further into that liquid heat. He wasn’t going to last, Dick realized, squirming desperately as Jason’s thumbs rubbed little circles into the dip of his hipbones, holding him down in the delicious way he always loved, always _wanted_ –

“Shit – Jay – g-gonna _come_ –” Keening, Dick arched as he spilled over Jason’s tongue, orgasming without warning. His fingers fisted tightly in the sheets. Crying out, Dick could barely keep his eyes open as he felt Jason swallow around his cock twice, cock throbbing with his abrupt and all too quick release.

Trembling, the older man tipped his head up to stare at Jason. Drops of semen spilled over his lips, and Jason smirked as he pulled off Dick’s cock. His tongue swiped out to taste the fallen drops along his chin. Jason’s lips were swollen and beautifully red, and Jason lowered his head, eyes peeking out from under his eyelashes as he kissed the tip of Dick’s member.

Dick moaned, feeling his not-quite soft cock already stir with interest again when Jason crawled up to kiss him fully, parting his lips for Jason’s tongue to eagerly explore. He secretly adored the way that Jason bracketed him, bumped their noses together. Dick clutched his biceps, rocking against him for friction before wrapping his legs around his waist.

He could taste the residue of his seed in Jason’s mouth, bitter and salty, but it only made him whimper into the kiss. Jason’s teeth tugged at his bottom lip before his tongue slipped into Dick’s mouth, exploring and dominating as Dick gave back as good as he got. He stifled a small moan when Jason’s tongue traced the points of his teeth, probing teasingly and working Dick back into a melting mess. His hands roamed over skin, already slick again with more oil, and Dick keened at the feel of strong, calloused, but familiar hands run brazenly all over his body.

His fingers ran over the hard planes of Dick’s stomach, leaving a shiny sheen of oil in their wake, massaging his olive skin. Dick whined a little when Jason’s fingers teased his nipples, his breath unsteady when Jason pinched and twisted the pebbled nubs, arching into the pleasurable touch. Reluctantly Jason pulled back, both gasping for breath, nuzzling Dick’s chin. Jason's lips glistened and his pupils were dilated, and Dick’s member throbbed with need at the gorgeous, wild eyes concentrated on him.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Dick managed croakily, and Jason snorted, capturing a nipple between his lips. Dick gasped a little when Jason suckled it, chest rising and falling rapidly at the sensation. When he released the reddened nub from his ministrations. Dick made a small, mock-wounded noise in his throat, just as Jason helped him to roll back over onto his belly.

“Unlikely,” retorted Jason dryly, as Dick twisted his head around to kiss him earnestly.  Jason chuckled, pecking him chastely, then slid back down his body yet again.

“What are y- _oh_ ,” Dick gasped as Jason parted his asscheeks, realizing what Jason was about to do. He blushed further, but all thoughts of embarrassment were pushed out of his mind as Jason lapped at his puckered hole. “Jay,” he managed, his voice nearly cracking. “Y-you don’t h-have to-”

“Not a chore, Dick,” chuckled Jason, tongue flicking out to prod at Dick’s hole, and Dick gasped and pressed his face into the pillows, shaking a little. “Especially not with an ass like yours.” Jason’s tongue licked an endless trail from his balls and over his perineum, and Dick whined again, limbs feeling like they were jelly. Jason’s hands cupped his ass, greedily kneading and worshipping its curvature, and Dick was helpless but to rock back against his lover’s touch.

“You,” managed Dick, before his voice devolved into a long moan when the flat of Jason’s tongue lapped yet again at his hole, “have a fixation with my ass.” He heard Jason snort dryly, felt his breath fan across the sensitive skin of his nether regions.

“If you have a problem with it, better speak up, Dickie,” retorted Jason, and Dick could hear the wry amusement in his voice. Dick managed to shoot him a scandalized look over his shoulder, before Jason pointed his tongue, and did _something_ with it that had Dick’s train of thought rapidly derailing.

“If you harass me in public I’ll definitely kill you,” he managed throatily, feeling the press of Jason’s all too talented tongue against his hole, felt himself opening up little by little.

“Noted,” hummed Jason. He pulled off Dick’s hole to abruptly suck one of his balls into his mouth, and Dick yelped and squirmed while the flat of Jason’s palm gently stroked the other one. It was a tortuous, heavenly dual sensation, and Dick sobbed when Jason released the one in his mouth with a loud, obscene pop before laving his tongue over it. “I think you’re good to go, Dickie.”

“Jason,” groaned Dick gutterally, “I think you _really_ need to get inside me before I blow.” There was another good-humored hum from behind him, and Dick bit back a low moan at the telltale press of Jason’s cock against his entrance. It rubbed teasingly against his hole, slow and gentle pushes as Dick felt the mushroom tip slowly stretch him open until with a slick, audible sound, it finally popped in, Dick’s eyes shooting open in some surprise as he got accustomed to the breach. It _really_ had been too long.

“Hurry up,” whispered Dick, eyes fluttering shut in bliss, feeling Jason’s hands press against the bed on either side of his head. He burrowed his face into Jason’s pillow, whimpering as Jason’s hips rocked forward in a shallow thrust. Jason’s teeth nipped at his shoulder blade, not hard enough to bruise but enough to redden the surface for a short while. With a stilted shudder, Dick spread his legs a little wider, welcoming Jason as inch by inch the hard length slowly penetrated him, the pleasurable stretch impossible to ignore.

“So – fucking tight,” groaned Jason, gasping a little as Dick’s inner muscles flexed around him. Dick whined, shifting his hips a little, the rub of his cock against the sheets creating a delicious friction that had him repeating the movement, until Jason dragged his hips up.

“I don’t want you to come before I properly fuck you,” murmured Jason, his voice husky and raw, and Dick couldn't hide the way his cock throbbed, swallowing loudly.

“Then hurry up,” he responded, pushing back against Jason. His breath caught when Jason finally bottomed out, his pelvis making contact with Dick’s ass. Dick shifted, trying to adjust desperately to hold back his impending orgasm.

“Please,” he gasped, eyes rolling back, and with a tiny kiss that was more a graze of lips against the nape of his neck, Jason experimentally thrusted, and Dick cried out loudly, loved the slight burn of his muscles fluttering around Jason’s shaft.

“Fucking hell,” growled Jason, hips shifting forward again, the slide this time a little easier. From the corner of his eyes Dick caught the way Jason’s face was flushed, the way his pupils were dark and hazy with lust, as Jason’s hands gripped his hips that much harder, pulled Dick back onto his cock. “You’re so amazing, so fucking perfect, don’t know what I did to deserve you –” Dick tilted his hips back, arm twisting backwards to guide Jason’s face to nuzzle in the crook of his shoulder.

“Don’t care – just – love you – Jay, please –” rambled Dick, as Jason found a rhythm that he met, working in tandem. His hand drifted towards his cock, and Jason rumbled in approval.

“That’s right – get yourself off, want to see you come –” his hips snapped forward, burying himself all the way in the wet, silken tightness of Dick’s body, and Dick was gone, seeing stars as he stroked himself to completion, shuddering through his release. Jason’s teeth clamped down on the back of his throat, marking him, a little placeholder of where he was most sensitive, and Dick cried out wordlessly as his seed stained the sheets.

Jason clenched his jaw as Dick’s inner muscles tightened rhythmically around him, rode out the waves of Dick’s orgasm, but couldn’t hold out either. With a low gasp he came as well, cock throbbing as he spent himself inside Dick’s body that was still shaking with the undercurrents of pleasure. He slumped over Dick, tried not to crush him with his broader body, burying his nose into Dick’s hair and inhaling harshly, reveling in finally having his lover back in his arms. They lay there for a several moments, trying to regain back their breaths, before Dick finally shifted, and Jason finally pulled out.

Dick shivered, feeling the emptiness, but Jason helped him roll away from the wet patch on the mattress, and he rested his head on Jason’s chest, curling into the warmth of Jason’s solid build.

“Nice having you back,” managed Jason, throat hoarse and his tone tired but warm. Dick couldn’t help it, snorting a little and punching his boyfriend gently.

“Love you too, Jay,” he mumbled, burrowing into the covers when Jason pulled the blankets up to cover their forms. Sated, Jason hummed and nuzzled into his hair again, pulling him closer.

“Love you,” he mumbled, and Dick’s lovesick heart flip-flopped a little. If Jason noticed from where his arm was casually slung over Dick’s chest, he said nothing, his breaths evening out as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, anything is appreciated! Love you all <3  
> check out my [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) ! Still transferring stuff over from this account, but i'm posting stuff that's a little too short to be on ao3 or previews of long fics i work on ^^


End file.
